Of Elves and Cowgirls
by Jahlila VixenElf
Summary: What happens when a cowgirl and her horse are dropped into the council of Elrond? Pleaz R&R! Chapter 21! *!*
1. Fly You FOOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any other of Tolkien's creations. I do own Tiny and myself. Rated G.  
  
  
  
Of Elves and a Cowgirl  
  
My heart was pounding and I was breathing hard. One more barrel to go and Tiny was beginning to slow down. Time was passing too quickly and we took the last turn and saw the finish. I spurred Tiny forward and gave her rein. It suddenly seemed like she had wings on her feet and, with a sudden burst of speed, we excelled towards the two poles marking the finish. We past them and made a skidding stop at the arena entrance. " 17.56 seconds! Sorry Denee, you were too slow," shouted Sierra, holding up the stopwatch and frowning.  
  
I sighed and looked down at the sweaty mare beneath me. Her sides heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Her usually neat, jet-black mane was sticking out at all angles and wisps of it moved with her breathing. Her neck and body steamed and dripped with sweat. Her legs were shaky and she constantly stomped her front hooves. I dismounted and stroked Tiny's velvet nose. She snorted and cocked her head as if to ask," Are we done? Can you feed me now?" I laughed and asked Sierra for a hand with the gate.  
  
I led Tiny to the wash rack and grabbed a hose. Tiny loved water and loved to be sprayed after a long day of work. I scrubbed her down and dried her off. I took Tiny to her stall and threw her rug over her back. While I fastened it, Sierra came in. "I best be going. I need to work Chief. Are we still having our Elves Club meeting tomorrow?" I nodded and turned back to Tiny. " Okay, see you then" was all she said before disappearing around the corner of the barn door. I filled Tiny's hay net and refilled her water bucket. She nickered softly and began to eat. I bid Tiny goodnight and closed and locked the stall door. Then I walked up to the house. My mom sat out on the porch with a glass of limenade and a smile. She handed me the glass and I sat down next to her and took a long drink. " So, how did she do today?" Mom asked looking interested. " 17.56 seconds. That's 2.17 seconds slower that yesterday. I'm not gonna get High Point at this rate." I set down my empty glass and stood to leave. " You can't expect very much from her, Denee. Remember, she is 21 years old." I sighed and entered the house. It was cool inside and I welcomed it. I trudged up to my room. I could hear my sister in her room, working away at her homework. I was really tired and I wanted to sleep. I entered my room and was welcomed by the site of my poster-covered walls. Pictures of elves and white horses adorned them. My favorite one, hanging over my bed, consisted of Legolas and Haldir, both with his weapon of choice. Haldir had his sword and Legolas had his bow. I loved The Lord of the Rings and loved to imagine myself in Middle-Earth. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. " I wish I was in Middle-Earth," I said, glancing around my room one last time before closing my eyes.  
  
* Sorry for not putting in any laughs. Next chapter will be better =P 


	2. MiddleEarthMeet the Cowgirl!

Ok, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Middle-Earth.Meet the Cowgirl!!!  
  
I jumped at the sound of my bedside phone ringing. Sleepily, I glanced over at my alarm clock; 2:00 A.M. was what it read. I picked up the phone and answered in a groggy voice," Hello?" " Denee, how can you sleep at a time like this?" asked my friend Cindil. She was always up this early. Being the computer-whiz, she was always surfing the web, looking for news on Orlando Bloom or any other famous people. She was my other best friend and also loved The Lord of the Rings. Her horses name was Ditto 2 U 2, a brown/white American paint horse. " So," she said sarcastically," Did I wake you up?" " Do you ever sleep, Cindil. You're like an owl. Go bother someone else like BRITTANY SPEARS!!!" I yelled into the receiver, not caring if my parents heard or not. " HELLO DENEE! LLE ANTA AMIN TU!?! I HATE BRITTANY HOOCH!!! Hey, listen. Ben got here last night and he wants to go for a ride. What do you think? Can you handle it again?" " As long as he doesn't make anymore stupid jokes about the weasel and the toilet," I said, yawning. "Great," yipped Cindil. " See you at 10:00 at your house. Oh and one more thing: GOODMORNING ALKI!!!" Seconds later, I heard the dial tone on the end of the line. I hung up, groaned, and flopped back down onto my bed.  
  
* * *  
  
I could see Cindil and Ben coming down the path on their horses: Cindil on Ditto and Ben on Shadow. I called out from on Tiny. Tied to my saddle was a large duffel bag full of my party stuff: CD's, pictures, candy, magazines and more. I was going to stay the night at Cindil's and work with her for the gymkana coming up. Ben was going to help. He was from London and hadn't been around horses before, but Cindil gave him riding lessons and he was a natural. " Come on Denee. We'd better hurry. They say there's a big storm coming," shouted Ben from atop Shadow. All three of us took off towards Cindil's house as the wind kicked up. Rain began to pelt down on us as we sped up, splashing through puddles. Red lightning struck the ground around us as Ben pulled back to help me. He handed me his raincoat and motioned for me to speed up. I nodded and nudged Tiny with my heels. At that second, lightning struck the ground between Tiny and Shadow, separating Ben and Cindil from me. The last thing I heard was Cindil and Ben screaming. There was a bright flash and then nothing.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo stood to do what he was told but stopped when Elrond suddenly looked up with a start. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-OOF!" Lying on the stone floor in front of him was a young girl, dressed very strangely. " Ouchy," was all I could say as I groaned and sat up. " Don't want to do again.hurts.pain.ouch.yeah." As my eyes ujusted to the light, I found myself face-to-face with a dwarf. " Mommy, you didn't say Santa was visiting.OH DEAR LORD!" screamed launching to my feet, owl-eyed and shocked. I sank back to the floor when I realized where I was. " Who are you and what are you doing in Rivindell?" asked the dwarf I had seen earlier. He held his ax to my throat. ' HEY, mister. Put that THING away RIGHT NOW!!! Okay," I said standing up and brushing of my jeans and T- shirt. I realized I was getting many weird looks and looked around. " What?" I asked looking around. " Do I have something on my face?" No answer. " Okay, hello my name is Denee and I'm from California, year 2002 of the 22nd century. Nice to meetcha'!" Still, there was no answer. I heard something, and looked around, only to have my duffel bag hit me in the head. "Kuso!" I yelled rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt." I heard a loud whinny and everyone stood and looked in the direction of a small lake with a waterfall cascading into it. I turned to see Tiny fighting to stay afloat. " Baka! Damn horse!" I yelled, running over and jumping into the water. " Crud, it's cold," said grabbing the reins and pulling Tiny towards shore. As soon as we had footing, I shook off and looked up. 'Sheesh, their quiet' I thought. I suddenly felt sleepy and passed out.  
  
*Pleaz be nice. It's my first attempt at a humor fic. It's my first one. R&R!! 


	3. Snickers Bars and Brittany Spears

OK, please review my story! WATCH it gets better! O.O  
  
  
  
Brittany Spears and Candy Bars  
  
I woke with a groan and found myself in a bedroom. I glanced around and suddenly realized someone was standing over me. Glancing up, I found myself looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. I then realized it was Legolas. " Holy EVILNESS!!!!" I shouted, tumbling backwards and crashing to the floor, sheets following. I heard his soft chuckle and felt his hands pull me up into his lap. " Do not fret little one. Are you hail?" he asked softly, twirling my hair with his finger. " Yeah, I'm fine," answered looking down at myself, wondering why I felt so cold. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS IN MY UNDIES!?!" I squeaked, fight to get out of his grip. He held me tight and started laughing. He stood and dropped me onto my bed. " Get dressed and meet us in the dining hall. We are all anxious to ask you questions about the future." With that said, he kissed me gently on the forehead and left me to myself.  
  
I got dressed quickly and hurried to the dining hall. Inside, there was a large horseshoe-shaped table and around the outside, it was lined with Elves, hobbits, dwarves and a few men. Lord Elrond sat in the middle with Arwen on his right and Aragorn on his left. He stood when he saw me enter and began to speak. " Welcome Lady Denee from the Future. We all wish to question you about your belongings," he said smiling and pulling my duffel bag into his lap. He some how managed to unzip it as a random elf brought me a chair. Elrond rummaged through my bag and pulled out some magazine clippings and photos. " What are these?" he asked setting them onto the table in front of him. I stood up and took the photos from the table. Once I saw what they were, I burst out screaming. "Baka! I hate little sisters!!" I threw the magazine clippings on the floor. "What is that she-devil doing in my Orli cut-outs!!" Everyone looked down at the pieces of paper on the floor. "Who is it?" asked Elrond, looking very afraid. I dropped my voice to a whisper and began speaking" You REALLY want to know who it is?" I asked, watching the Elves begin to lean in to hear. I stood up straight, pushed my cowboy hat up on my head and announced," IT'S THE QUEEN OF ALL HOOCHES, BRITTANY SPEARS!!" I watched as everyone gasped and stared in astonishment. " Yes," I said, bending to pick up the papers on the floor, "She's as bad as Satan or, even worse, SAURON! She is what gives us humans a bad rep," I said. I explained the pictures of my friends and horses. Everyone was interested until Elrond pulled out my bag of Snickers bars. " What is this?" asked Elrond, pulling at the package and finally managing to break it open. I walked over to him and took one out, opened it and smiled. " This, my friend, is gourmet dining from where I come from," I said, taking a bite and chewing vigorously. I grabbed a few more and opened one, holding it up. Smirking, I said" SO, who wants to try one?" For a moment, no one moved a muscle. Then, Legolas raised a hand and said," I will try." I handed him a Snickers bar and he took a bite. As I watched his reaction, I couldn't help but laugh. The moment he started chewing, his eyebrows raised in suprize." Wow," he said, swallowing," This is very good." Soon, most of the Elves in the room were eating candy, Elrond himself chewed a piece of gum.  
  
Please R&R! ( 


	4. A Sticky Situation

Sorry for the delay. Here y'all go!!  
  
  
  
A Sticky Situation  
  
By the end of the night, I had everyone laughing, hearing stories about High school pep rallies and my many impressions  
of people. Elrond laughed so hard, he nearly choked on the gum he was chewing and had to have the healer help him. Figwit   
had drank too much wine and fell backward out of his chair, his dark hair strewn over his face which was now bright red from   
his hysterical laughter. Legolas had his head rested on the table, tears streaked his cheeks. I finally stopped and after   
a moment, Elrond was back, his voice hoarse from hacking and gagging. " Well, that was quite interesting." he said. "It is   
late and I'm sure you are tired, Denee. The Fellowship leaves tomorrow and you are to accompany them." I didn't protest and  
went up to my room. I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. I awoke early and dressed to leave. There were clean clothes,   
which I put on. Outside, Tiny had been bathed and brush, her mane and tail now had numerous braids in them. My saddle was   
cleaned and the silver polished brilliantly. A tall, dark haired elf stood holding the reins. I smiled, took the reins from   
his outstretched hand and said," Merci ami!" The elf looked at me strangely and suddenly I realized why. " Oh, non fraincais,  
" I said, thinking. " Ah, Diolla lle, mellonamin," I said and he smiled at me. I met up with the fellowship and after some   
advice from Elrond, we took off. I was walking Tiny, just behind Frodo and Gandalf. We stopped outside of the gate, as   
Pippin was complaining about not knowing where we were going. " Q'est-ce c'est?" I asked, receiving weird looks. "Never   
mind. Look we go this way, so ON TO MORDOR!!!" I went to step, and then realizing there was no ground there. I slipped down   
the hill, tumbling head over heels and landed in mud up to my waist. " Oh, YUCKY!!" I said, squealing and turned to see   
four hobbits and one dwarf, purple faced from surpressed laughter. Aragorn and Legolas reached out their hands to pull me  
out, unfortunately, Legolas being as light as he was, got pulled in up to his knees. He chuckled and helped me up. We both   
crawled out and I washed off in the fjord. Legolas handed me Tiny's reins and I mounted up, glancing over at the hobbits.   
They were sniggering and trying to stay out of ear shot. " Furry footed demons," I growled, moving Tiny into a jog .I was   
going to get them back. 


	5. Into Moria? Ditto!

Okay, here's Ch.5 and CINDIL!  
  
Through Moria? Ditto!!!  
  
The road to Mordor was long and boring. The only thing I enjoyed was the company of Frodo and my riding Tiny. Today started like any other: a cold breakfast, two nosy men and me slapping a dwarf for looking under my blankets. As I was riding along, I found myself humming a song. It was a DDR song intitled " Little Butterfly" which reminded me of Cindil and Ben. In the middle of my thought, Gandalf called me up to check the surrounding area. I urged Tiny into a collected canter and searched the whole meadow area for any signs of orcs. There where none and we continued on. We were heading towards a large group of rocks when I heard a familiar whinny from the right side of the clearing. Tiny's ears pricked up and she answered. Everyone froze on the spot and stared off into the trees. Suddenly, a sorrel and white gelding rushed toward us, saddled and with a rider. I heard a familiar voice from the horse's back. " WOAH, DITTO!!! Slow your little punk ass down!!" I recognized the person and kicked Tiny towards her. "CINDIL!" I screamed. Girlish squeals filled the air as we hugged one another. The fellowship and the two girls continued as I told Cindil all about my adventure. I introduced her to the others and we stopped to rest among a group of granite boulders. Pippin and Merry fenced with Boromir as Sam, Frodo and Strider watched. Legolas kept watch, Gandalf and Gimli talked and Cindil showed me the bow she had been making. Legolas jumped on top of a large rock and gazed off into the sky at an approaching cloud. Cindil and I knew at once what it was and he hid Bill, Tiny and Ditto in a large clump of bushes. By then, everyone was hiding. We waited as the birds flew over head and disappeared. Gandalf then decided we should travel over Caladhras. The snow was deep and the horses lunged forward to keep from sinking too deep. We managed awhile until stupid Saruman tried to kill us. Snow and rock tumbled down towards us. Legolas, who used his body to shield us, pulled Cindil and me off our horses. The cold snow packed us in tight, but Cindil and I were warm. Legolas pushed a hole out of the snow and boosted us out. He stuck his head out after us and I could see a look of concern in his eyes. After a moment, Gandalf asked Frodo what we should do. We were going through the Mines of Moria.  
  
-Pleaz review. I'm getting better. It will get funnier now that CINDIL is in the story! 


	6. Magic Spells and Elf Kissess

Sorry for the delay! Now you may find out what happens to Ditto, Tiny and Bill.  
  
Magic Spells and Elf Kisses  
  
The fellowship and the cowgirls found themselves walking along the bank of a very ugly looking river. I knew I would have to say goodbye to Tiny soon and was just getting choked up when Gimli began to squawk about the walls. Cindil made funny faces and noises to copy him and I couldn't control my laughter. We finally stopped and Gandalf found the doors we were looking for. Cindil and I dismounted and hugged our horses. Ditto nuzzled Cindil's neck and Tiny whickered softly in me ear. The tears came quickly, sobs wracking our bodies in great waves. Sam came over and hugged us and Cindil and I latched onto him for support. Legolas watched the scene; sadness welled up in him. A tear appeared and trickled down his cheek as he turned to Gandalf to speak but his words were taken from him. " You wish not to see them like this and want to know how to help them?" asked the wizard, turning toward the elf. Legolas nodded," Their sorrow is great and I feel every measure of it." " You're sensitive to their feelings, Legolas, but do not despair. I have a plan." Gandalf whispered into the elf's ear and Legolas' eyes lit up as the wizard cast his spell over the three horses. Then, he walked forward and spoke to Ditto, who listened politely. Aragorn grabbed me and Legolas held Cindil as Gandalf tied Tiny's reins and Bill's lead to Ditto's saddle. With a toss of his head and a snort, Ditto turned the three of them around and plunged away into the darkness. I could hear Cindil and myself screaming and crying, fighting to get free of our captors. When we could no longer hear the hoof beats of our beloved pets, Cindil and I slowed our fussing. Aragorn dumped me onto the muddy ground next to Legolas and I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I was pulled into a sitting position and found myself nuzzling Legolas' neck. He smelled of forest and wild flowers, leaving a calming feeling in the air around us. He kissed Cindil and I each on the forehead and began to sing softly in Elvish. I whimpered and cuddled closer to the warm elf holding me in an affectionate embrace. In the distance, I could hear Gandalf trying to figure out the password, and finally gave up. I looked over at Cindil and spoke softly," You remember what happened in the movie at this point?" Her eyes grew big and she nodded. We struggled forward and got out of Legolas' iron grip. We ran forward and shouted " Mellon!" at the same time, cutting off Frodo. The large, stone doors swung open and everyone rushed inside. " I didn't know you knew Elvish!" came Frodo's voice from behind us. " Just a little," said Cindil. All of a sudden, Gimli began squawking about his cousin Balin. I watched as Cindil, who had had enough, turned towards the dwarf and shout," Listen, NO ONE CARES! YOUR COUSIN, HE'S DEAD!! GOT that? DEAD!! Now, SHUT UP!!" With a sigh, she finished. Everyone looked around and gaped at the horrendous sight. Dead dwarfs everywhere. "Goblins!" was all Legolas said, pulling an arrow. Suddenly from behind, Frodo was grabbed around the ankle and hoisted into the air. I looked at Cindil and she nodded. We both whipped out our ropes and made to lasso Frodo. We both tossed, mine landed around his waist; Cindil's around his wrist. We pulled hard and, with help from Legolas and Aragorn, got Frodo free. Everyone rushed inside the mines as the creatures destroyed our exit. The last thing I saw was Legolas' hand grabbing at my waist and then there was only darkness and the feel of the elf's breath on my nape. (R&R Pleaz!) 


	7. A Took, A Dwarf and A Well!

More humor.and a mob of orcs coming right up!  
  
A Took, A Dwarf and A Well!  
  
Slowly, my eyes began to adjust to the light, when Gandalf lit the little stone on his staff. " Now we must face the long, dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Everyone fell into line, Cindil and me in front of the Mirkwood prince. We climbed a large staircase, dodging slipping hobbits and dead bodies. There wasn't much talk between Cindil and myself, since we kept getting glares from Gimli and we returned each one. Legolas' presents was calming and kept us at ease. Ever now and then, a small sound would reach my ear and I'd jump, only to feel the elf's strong hand on my shoulder. The top of the stairs came into view and I heard Cindil sigh. Gandalf was in the lead and he stopped, looking at the three doorways in front of us. " I don't remember this place," he said, sitting down on a rock to think. Everyone settled down to rest and Cindil and I found ourselves curled up between Legolas' feet. The elf stared fondly down at the two females half asleep on the stone floor. He found himself having feelings he'd never felt before. These girls needed him, and he was going to protect them until his death. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, never wanting the image of them to fade. Just then, Gandalf remembered the way to go and the elf's eyes snapped open. He stepped over the girl and crouched down behind them. "Awake little ones. We must press on," and he gingerly stroked our necks with three of him fingers. We opened our eyes and stood with some help from Legolas. We followed the group sleepily, down another staircase and into a very large hall. "Behold, the Dwarven City of Dwarrandelf," said Gandalf and everyone gaped around at the wonder in front of them. We walked towards the far side, but Gimli stopped us. He ran of through an entryway to our right and knelt in front of what looked like and alter. We soon joined him as Gandalf read aloud," Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli began to weep and cry as Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff and picked up a rather old looking book. I heard Legolas whisper something to Aragorn as Gandalf began to read from the book he held. I wasn't listen to his words as I watched Pippin regard a Dwarf who was propped up in the edge of a well. Cindil poked me in the shoulder and began to whisper in my ear. A smiled spread over my lips as Pippin knocked the dwarf into the well. Cindil and I burst into song," Pip knocked a dwarf down the well, I think he's high!" We laughed and collapsed on the floor at the very disturbed looks on everyone's faces. We slowly stopped as the banging of the dwarf's body dwindled away. Legolas' ears were perked up and I thought for a moment he looked like " a curious little puppy," which made me giggle a little. Suddenly the sound of a large group of orcs could be heard from in the hall. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas barred the door and readied to fight. Cindil and I were given swords to fight and we waited. The orcs broke through the doors sooner than expected and the fight began. Cindil and I fought fiercely and killed many orcs. A cave troll joined us and attacked everyone. I stayed out of its way and continued fighting the orcs. Soon only the cave troll remained and everyone was ganging up on it. Pippin and Merry were holding onto the metal collar around its neck. I reached for my lasso and prepared to hold it. My noose landed around the troll's neck and I was lifted off the ground. Legolas' heart pounded in his chest when he heard me scream. He whipped out his bow and an arrow but watched in horror as the cave troll flung me into one of the pillars, which supported the ceiling. Over come by fear and hatred, he readied his bow and shot it, hitting his intended target. The troll toppled and fell, hitting the ground hard. Everyone, except Legolas and Cindil, ran to where they saw Frodo's body lay. Once they were sure he was all right, they turned to see where I had landed. Legolas had me half pulled into his lap; silent tears fell from his eyes. I opened my eyes and Legolas cradled me in his arm. " You scared me. Don't ever do that again," he said helping me up. The sound of more orcs reached our ears and Gandalf turned to us. " To the Bridge of Khazah- Dum!" A new side to Legolas is unfolding. Pleaz R&R! I love all you loyal readers! More Elves to come soon! 


	8. The BalrogWAS HIGH!

More Orcs. and a Balrog!  
  
The Balrog.WAS HIGH!!  
  
We ran for our very lives. The sound and smell of the orcs were more than I could handle. Cindil's hard breathing filled my ears as we rushed on through the maze of columns. It didn't take long before the hideous creatures surrounded us. I grabbed hold of Cindil's arm and squeezed hard. I hated this part of the movie. Legolas felt the growing fear of his young female companions and knew he must do something. A low growl escaped his throat as the elf prince shielded the girls with his tall form. Then, something happened. The earth shook with a horrible roar and the orcs screamed and scattered. Everyone turned to see what was coming from the far shadows, but Cindil and I were already gone. The fellowship followed and made their way down a small flight of stair, only to find more stairs waiting. We came to a gap half way down and Legolas was the first to jump. Next came Gandalf and then Cindil. I wasn't thrilled about it but, hearing Legolas' cry, I jumped and found myself in his strong arms; the smell of leather and forest was overpowering. Sam was thrown across and Gimli jumped and would have fallen if not for Legolas. Cindil and I scowled at the move made by the elf. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped just as part of the edge broke off. Frodo and Aragorn were still on the other side. The two of them looked scared as a large piece of the rock ceiling fell and trapped them on the island of stairs. The column under the platform they were on broke and began to sway. " Lean forward," I shouted and they did. The platform came forward and the man and hobbit were soon safely across. We finished the stairs and proceeded towards the bridge. Suddenly, the Balrog appeared and a deep, throaty roar escaped him. Cindil made a face and shouted, " Hey, Ugly! Your breath stinks! Ever heard of a ticktack? Take two now and one every thirty seconds for the rest of your LIFE!!" With another roar, the Balrog charged and chased us towards the bridge. Cindil squealed and everyone crossed but Gandalf, who turned to face the fiery beast. " You shall not pass!" he shouted. Unable to resist, Cindil sounded from behind Legolas," Not until I get my donut back!" She giggled and disappeared again as the Balrog stepped out to get Gandalf, but fell as the bridge gave way beneath it. Before he was out of sight, the fiery terror used his whip to catch Gandalf and pull him down. " Fly you fools!" said the wizard as he slipped and was gone. Everyone ran until we were outside, where we collapsed into tears. Legolas held Cindil and I like children, cradling our heads against his shoulder. " Legolas, get them up," said Aragorn, turning to fetch Sam. With a soft kiss each and a few loving words, Legolas had us up and moving. A gentle whicker reached my ear and my head shot up in disbelief. There was Tiny, Ditto and Bill, waiting for us to take the along. Fresh tears filled my eyes as I hugged my beloved mare. Then I gazed skyward and whispered to the heavens," Bless you, Gandalf.God bless you."  
  
A happy reunion with our horses! =P Next chapter, MORE ELVES and a little twist to this Legolas romance. ;) It won't be what you are expecting! Pleaz R&R and you'll get a luv from Leggy! Sorry it's so short! 


	9. HELLO hot stuff!

You asked for it, you got it! Here you go Laicalasse Greenleaf!  
  
HELLO Hot stuff!  
  
Down hill was easy for Cindil and I, sitting up on the backs of our horses. The rest of the fellowship trotted along next to us, except for Pippin who insisted on riding behind me. His small hobbit arms were clinging around my waist and I smiled as I felt him bounce, uneven with the mare's strides. " Pippin," I said, looking back at the frightened little creature, " don't be scared. Just relax and let your body go with her movements." He did and was soon swaying with Tiny's walk. The edge of a wood was just ahead and the horse's ears pricked up. Tiny fidgeted and tried to trot but I held the reins tight, denying her freedom. Upon entering the forest, I noticed Legolas was a little more agitated than usual and kept looking up into the trees. I knew whom he was sensing but kept calm. Cindil seemed to be enjoying herself on Ditto, who hadn't misbehaved once. "Cindil," I whispered, leaning over, " we should dismount. We don't want to be caught on horseback do we?" She nodded and we slid from our saddles to the ground. All at once, we were surrounded by a large group of Elves, some female but mostly males. Tiny stomped a hoof as if she was complaining of their attack. Up by Aragorn was Rumil, Orophin and.my heart stopped! There in the lead was Haldir, talking to the ranger and looking very serious. I would have fainted if it hadn't been for the tall elf that pushed Cindil and me toward the March Warden. " And who are these two?" questioned Haldir with a quizzical look. I looked up into his beautiful gray eyes and found myself lost. "Pooky!" I squealed, smiling up at Haldir. Aragorn stepped forward. "This is Lady Denee and Lady Cindil of Atwater. They come from the Future and seek a way home." The look on the Elf's face changed immediately from questioning to astonishment. He lent me his hand and, with a smile, kissed my cheek softly. "I am Haldir of Lorien. I welcome you and you friend, Lady Denee. May you find rest hear amongst our people." The March Warden led the way and insisted on letting me walk beside him. Legolas was becoming jealous and wanted my attention too. I talked and laughed with Haldir until we reached Galadriel's house. Tiny and Ditto were taken away and I was aware of the fearful looks my mare was given. Cindil and I didn't go up to talk to Galadriel and were shown our rooms by a young elf maiden named Laicalasse, who turned out to be quite a nice person. I was so glad to see a bed and shower after such a long time on the road. I stepped into the wash room to find a nice, hot bath drawn for me. I stripped down and washed with lovely soaps made by the elves themselves. I got out, put on a robe and stepped into the main room. I was startled to see a figure leaning against the archway of my balcony, the silver curtain flowing behind him. "I'm sorry to have frightened you, Lady Denee," came the voice of Haldir, low and calm. I sighed and moved towards the bed. " Please do not address me as 'Lady Denee' Haldir. Just Denee will do." I said. "I came to speak with you about earlier," said the elf, his light footsteps could barely be heard. I felt him just five feet behind me and turned to look at him. "The first time I saw you, I fell in love," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders and cocking his head to one side. I glanced down at the floor before meeting his eyes. They were filled with longing and need. "I love you Denee!" his words came in a whisper now that he was so close. " And I you Haldir," I said, suprized by my response. Haldir closed his eyes and I felt his lips brush against my own. "Then let us share our love for one another with this kiss," he said, lacing his fingers in my hair. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press gently against mine. As the kiss deepened, I thought of home.  
  
* Oh, got you didn't I? I fell in love with Haldir. More next Chapter on the Haldir/me and Legolas/? Relationships. Pleaz R&R and receive a kiss from Leggy!! Thanx!! 


	10. A love for Leggy!

All right, he's Chapter 11!  
  
A love for Leggy!  
  
Cindil watched through a crack in the door as her best friend made- out with the Guardian. Fear struck her hard and, unable to watch any more, she ran to her room just as Haldir and Denee were falling asleep on the bed. Once inside, Cindil slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor in tears. The soft sound of elvin feet and two strong arms brought her back to reality as Legolas carried her towards her bed. " Mellonamin, what is it? What troubles you?" asked the elf, concern caressed every syllable. Cindil sniffled and looked up into Legolas' eyes. As he wiped away her tears, she spoke, "Denee has fallen in love with Haldir." The words hit the elf prince with such force; he released Cindil and stood up. The twinkle in his eyes was gone and his head was hung. "Are you sure? How do you know?" asked the elf softly. " I saw them together, Legolas. She has chosen him. I'm sorry." Legolas turned away for a moment as tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut and clenched his jaw shut, then lifting his head and looking out of the open balcony. A single tear escaped and ran down his face. Cindil knew how bad he felt and stood next to him, rubbing hi arm to comfort him. Legolas looked down on the human girl and, for the first time, realized how beautiful she was. Locks of strawberry- brown hair fell just slightly passed her shoulders and her blue eyes were deep and loving. Cindil cuddled close to the Elvin prince and said, " I'll always be here for you Legolas. Anytime you need me, I'll be here." The elf gazed in wonder at the young girl next to him, bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Cindil smiled and kissed back. Soon, Cindil was in Legolas' lap, kissing him gently. They broke apart and smiled at one another. " Come," said Legolas, " Let us go for a ride." Down in the stables, Tiny, Ditto and Bill munched their hay contently. As Cindil and Legolas walked in, Haldir and me were saddling up a horse, laughing and talking to each other. Haldir turned to look and, almost immediately, tension rose between the two elves. The silence was almost unbearable until Haldir broke it. " Legolas," he said, nodding to the prince. Legolas nodded back, glaring at the elf as he and I walked by with Elhinwen, Haldir silver stallion. Legolas watched as Haldir wrapped and arm around my waist and kissed me. That was the last straw. Legolas charged Haldir and knocked him down. He went straight for the throat, but Haldir was quick to react and fought back. The fight was hard to watch and when I saw blood, I knew it was out of control. Cindil and I jumped in and pried the two apart. Legolas had a large cut over his left eye and a bloody nose, while Haldir had a scrape on his cheek and his tunic and leggings were torn in several places. They lunged for each other again, but not before Cindil cuffed both on the head. "STOP IT, right now! You're both acting like little children. Now Legolas, ignore your pride and get over the fact that Denee chose Haldir," she said, glaring at the elf before pinching his pointy ears. "OUCH!" shouted Legolas. I walked over to him and knelt at his side. He looked up at me, ashamed. " Legolas, you will always have a place in my heart, but I love Haldir. Please understand." I helped Haldir up and led him away. Legolas watched us go and smiled to himself. Back in his room, Legolas showed Cindil a scrap of paper. Elvish script was written on it; a poem he wrote for her. " I'll change and we can go to the healer for my cut," he said. Legolas messed with his belt for a moment, when Cindil said aloud, "Legolas, put that thing back where it came from, or so help me!" "What? It's just my dagger!" he said, holding up the steal-bladed weapon. "Oh, so it is." Legolas and Cindil entered the healers house and I smiled at them from the corner. As Legolas rushed off, I asked Cindil, "So, what were you doing?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," said Cindil innocently, " He just showed me his dagger!"  
  
Naughty me! Leggy was jealous! A little humor! That's his hunting dagger, all you nasty-minded people! Pleaz R&R for me! 


	11. A Ride to Remember!

Remember the fight.XP! Okay, no more! Here you go!  
  
A Ride to Remember!  
  
Cindil and I stood outside, laughing at our power over Haldir and Legolas. They looked so ridiculous when Cindil had begun to yell at them. Now the two were inside, getting their 'battle scars' cleaned. We could barely hear them talking and it sounded as if they were apologizing to each other. Within a few minutes, they had joined us on the terrace. Haldir wrapped an arm around me and rested his head on my left shoulder. I turned and smiled mischievously at him. Legolas had his arms around Cindil's waist and was tickling her sides. Cindil squealed and squirmed around in his grip as Haldir and I laughed. " Hey," I said, looking at the two lovebirds giggling just to my right, " Why don't we all go for a ride? I'd be fun!" Legolas and Cindil smiled and we headed towards the stables. When we got there, there was Elhinwen, right where he'd been left; ears perked and head cocked to one side. Legolas and Cindil took out another horse. His name was Ornoclin, a gray stallion with beautiful silver eyes. Haldir and I mounted up on Elhinwen and Legolas and Cindil on Ornoclin. Cindil and I both sat in the front, but the boys held the reins. The ride was long and romantic, not too mushy though. Haldir kept playing with my hair and every now and then, he'd nip or kiss my neck, making me jump. I nudged him a few times to let him know when he was hurting me. About halfway through the ride, Legolas began glaring at Haldir, challenging him. Haldir glared back and Cindil and I looked at each other in horror. 'Now what?' I thought. Before I could ask, Haldir had kicked Elhinwen into a full-out gallop and Legolas wasn't far behind. We weaved dangerously in and out of trees and rocks. My riding senses took immediate effect, making me cling to the saddle with my legs and gripping a handful of mane. Brief glances of Cindil and Legolas were all I got as Haldir used his voice, hands, feet and sitting position to tell Elhinwen what he wanted. The horse was obedient and did as he was told. I lost sight of Ornoclin for a moment before it hit me.literally. Legolas had turned the horse to frighten Haldir into moving aside, but Haldir hadn't seen it. Ornoclin rammed into Elhinwen, sending Haldir and I flying and landing in a muddy puddle by a small river. Legolas stopped Ornoclin and Cindil screamed as she rushed towards us, where we lay in an ungraceful heap. Suddenly Haldir and I sat up, looked at each other and laughed. We weren't hurt, but we sure thought the fall was hilarious. Cindil sighed and relaxed, when I through a mudball at her and jumped in the river. The water was quite warm and Haldir jumped in after me, surfacing behind me. Legolas watched as Cindil did the same and a water fight began. "Come on, Legolas," teased Haldir as he removed his tunic, " You haven't had any fun in nearly 1000 years!" Haldir threw his wet tunic at Legolas and lifted me onto his shoulders. " Yeah, and besides," I said, " Cindil needs a partner for chicken fighting!" Cindil gave Legolas her world famous puppy-dog face and batted her eyelashes at him. In the end, he gave up, shed his tunic and dived in. He lifted Cindil onto his shoulders and the fighting began. Our boys cheered us on as Cindil and I pushed and pulled hair. After what seemed like hours, Cindil lost her balance and fell backwards with a squeal. Haldir lifted off his shoulders and hugged my, prancing about in the water. Then we kissed, grossing Cindil out. " Oh, get a room you two!" she said climbing out of the river and ringing out her hair. With our luck, who should show up, but Haldir's brothers, Rumil and Orophin. The two saw their brother and their jaws dropped. Haldir and I pulled apart and looked over at the two crimson red elves. " Haldir, the Lord and Lady are preparing a banquet for tonight and you are needed to assist in decorations." Haldir frowned and said, "I shall be there shortly. I must see that A'maelamin is returned safely" They nodded and look off. We dried of and remounted. This was going to be a long, lonely afternoon.  
  
A'maelamin means 'my beloved' in Elvish. Pleaz R&R for me! I love all my loyal readers! 


	12. Embarassment and Movement!

Chapter 13 baby! R&R pleaz!! I worked real hard!  
  
Embarrassment and Movement!  
  
Once Haldir was sure I was okay alone and had gotten his kiss, he left to help in the Great Hall. Inside my room was a basin of warm water and a cloth to clean my face. I splashed myself and scrubbed the river muck off my cheeks. Then, I dabbed my face dry and turned as someone knocked at the door. A young elf maiden entered and introduced herself as Sirawen. She opened the door of a large closet and pulled out the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was baby blue with silver leaves and vines trailing along the whole of it. The sleeves were belled out and the waistband was tied with a sash. The material was velvet and looked as if it had taken forever to make. I undressed and stepped into the dress, which fit surprisingly snug. Sirawen fixed my hair in braids, weaving jewels among the plaiting. She added blush and I applied my own clear lip-gloss to add innocence. When I was done, Sirawen left me to get ready herself. I had nothing to do and decided to go se Cindil. As I was about to knock, the door opened and Cindil stood in front of me, just as beautiful as myself. Her dress was soft lavender with green leaves and vines on it. Her hair was pulled back the same way as mine, braided with jewels. We squealed and hugged each other. I came in and decided to talk to her first. "I wonder what Ben would say?" I asked. Cindil looked at me and did her best impression of Ben. "Cindil, Denee, you look damn bloody good!" She smiled and played with one of her braids. "I miss him, Denee. I really miss him and his handsome self." I could see she wanted to cry, but I stopped her. "Cindil, you have Legolas now. He cares for you, and don't worry, we'll find Ben." There was a knock on the door and Laicalasse entered wearing a beautiful light green dress and plaited hair. " Are you ready? Haldir and Legolas are waiting for you." She smiled and turned to face a rather attractive blond elf wearing a royal purple tunic. "Who is he?" Cindil and I asked as we gawked. The elf flashed a sexy smile and winked. " This is my fiancée, Lassarion. He is a prince from the Far West," said Laicalasse, cuddling one of the elf's muscular arms. "Come. You'll be late," she said, turning to leave. Cindil and I took up our best posture and walked towards the Great Hall. We came to the top of a tall staircase and saw Haldir and Legolas, each leaning on one of the rails where the stairs fanned out at the bottom. They both turned to see us and looks of awe crossed their faces. Cindil and I smiled our best and descended towards the rather star-struck Elves. Haldir wore a silver tunic and Legolas' was deep green. Cindil and I received kisses from them and entered the hall. It was packed with Elves and music was playing. Haldir asked me for a dance and Legolas asked Cindil. We said yes and walked to the center of the room. After some time, the Lord and Lady ceased the music and called for attention. "Lady Denee and Lady Cindil," said Lord Celeborn, gazing at us, " Would you please show us a dance from your world?" I looked over at Cindil and said, " We need our music for this. Haldir dear, please run up to my room and retrieve my bag." Haldir nodded and took off. "Good doggie," said Cindil when he returned. I pulled out my Discman and the portable speakers and hooked them up. Cindil and I argued over what dance to perform and finally decided on a DDR and dance re-mix. "This will be interesting!" I thought, looking down at my dress. When the music started Cindil and I started dancing. The re-mix was Backstreet boys, N'SYNC, some rap and other. " I feel so stupid!" I thought as the music ended and we blushed. There was dead silence and that annoying cricket was chirping. I grabbed Haldir and Cindil grabbed Legolas as we ran out of the hall, bright red and half in tears. * Awe! We were crying! Luckily we have the boys with us. You know what to do! 


	13. Mooching and Tickles!

Chapter 14 all y'all! WARNING: A little suggestive here! But nothing involving nastiness.  
  
Mooching and Tickles!  
  
Cindil and I barely made it to the door of my room before we collapsed into tears. Legolas and Haldir looked at each other, desperately searching for a way to comfort us. They carried us inside and sat down on the bed. Sobs wracked our bodies as we nuzzled our elves. "Who could have done this?" I thought as Haldir pulled me closer. "It's alright," said Haldir, rocking me in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay." I stopped crying and looked up at him. "I don't understand who could have asked for such a thing. Who would do this?" There was a pause and then someone spoke from the corner of the room. "It's our fault. We're sorry. We never meant to hurt your feelings," spoke Merry, stepping forward with Pippin right behind him. A tear caressed the hobbit's cheek lightly and I stood in front of him. "It's okay," I said hugging them, " I wish you had told us before doing so." Cindil nodded in agreement with me from the safety of Legolas' lap. The two hobbits beamed up at me and took off out the door, closing it behind them. Legolas was talking with Cindil and it seemed that they were planning something. A small smirk lit the prince's face as Cindil nodded to whatever he had said. "We are going to spend some time alone in my quarters," said Legolas, directing the response towards Haldir who smirked in return. Cindil said good night as they left and I watched the door close behind them. I felt Haldir move up behind to me, his warm breath tickled my neck. His hands roamed over my hip, caressing the fabric of my dress with eagerness. "Now that we're alone." he began, twirling me around and embracing me. He kissed me with a fire that seemed to burn my very soul. When we pulled apart, he panted softy like a hungry dog. "Let us share my bed," he said, sweeping me off my feet and heading for the door. He kissed me softy on the throat and looked into my eyes. "You're far too beautiful in that dress to be left alone." **** I awoke the next morning wrapped up in velvet sheets next to Haldir. He had taken me to his room that night and had spent time with me. Now I was content and I had a warm body next to me. Haldir stirred and rubbed my shoulders. His long, blond hair fell like silk over my chest and tickled my throat. His blue/gray eyes were kind and soft. "I shall return," he said, getting up and dressing. He left and I got up and dressed. There was a clean silver tunic and leggings waiting for me. As I pulled on the clothes, I took a look around the room. The bed was across from the door and the balcony lay to the left of the bed. His washroom was to the right and a desk and chair was not far from the entrance. His elvin sword, bow and quiver were hung on the wall next to his nightstand. Blue and silver tapestries hung from the wall and matched the sheets of his bed and the throw rug on the floor. I walked towards the desk and looked at a stack of papers. The headings all had a large 'H' and a hawk on it, probably signifying that it was his letter. The door opened and Haldir came in carrying a tray of fruit and some sort of drink. I ran over and jumped onto the bed, grinning at him. He set the tray down on a small table and pounced me. We wrestled and shrieked as we tumbled together. When I was free of him, I jumped off the bed and ran for my life. There was one problem: slippery marble floors and socks don't mix. I slid into the wall and hit the floor. Haldir laughed when he saw the ungraceful fall and went to help me. "Woah," I said looking up, "Mommy, why do I see little elves prancing around my head?" Haldir chuckled to himself and held his hand over my face. "How many fingers do you see," he asked. I stained, "Six?" I said. "Close enough," he said. His hands brushed my sides and I giggled. His eyes lit up and a mischievous grin found its way to Haldir's features. "You are ticklish?" asked the elf gleefully. "NO!" I said. He tickled my sides and I giggled again. "Ah, I believe you ARE!" he said feistilly. "Evil Elf!" I shrieked; "Weak Human!" he said back, straddling me and continuing his torment. And so came the tickle torture. *Evil Haldir and Legolas! I promise to make it funnier soon! And some new people will show up as well. Pleaz R&R for me! Luvu!! 


	14. Now you see her, Now you don't

Sorry it took so long! New people and some irony!  
  
Now you see her, Now you don't!  
  
I sat in my room, brushing my hair and mindlessly staring out the open balcony. Haldir was being so sweet and he really knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. The door to my quarters opened and Cindil came in. "You honestly think he loves you?" asked Cindil, looking rather menacing. I stared in shock at her. "What makes you think he doesn't? He's being so sweet." She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come on, Denee! You really think he cares about you? He's just being nice." Just behind Cindil, I could see Legolas watching and he signaled for me to keep his presence unknown. "I mean, look at Legolas. I've got him trained and under control, and Haldir is just being nice because he feel sorry that you can never get back home. Besides, he can't get anyone else to be with him, so he might as well just take a poor, lost human girl." Legolas was overcome by rage and hurtfulness and flung the double doors open. Cindil shrunk back and looked up and the towering elf. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU BACK-STABBING LIER!" shouted the prince, flames visible in his eyes. "Legolas, I.I." stuttered the girl. "SILENCE! I REGRET EVER LOVING YOU! BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!" Cindil ran from the room, but not without Galdadriel hearing Legolas' rage-filled voice. As Cindil sprinted towards the stables and grabbed Ditto, the elf queen began to chant a spell. Just as Cindil was mounting up, her small human form seemed to disappear and she was gone. When the elves saw this, a new relief spread threw the city. Ditto lowered his head and gave a big sigh. Legolas and I rushed downstairs, just in time to hear a small, faint cry. "What in the." I said, looking up. Just then, two girls and a horse landed on the grass in front of us. One wore a pair of Wrangler jeans and a black tank top that said 'Hottie' in flaming letters on it. The other wore black Wranglers and a blue T-shirt that read 'Cowgirl Up' on it. The horse was a young, 5-year-old stallion with blood bay legs and head and a red/gray roan coat. It was my friends Sierra and Krystal, and Krystal's horse, Red Cloud. They looked around, slightly confused and spotted me as Haldir approached from behind and wrapped an arm around my waist. "DENEE!" they screamed at the same time. "Oooooohhh, Denee. I see you got your man!" said Sierra, eyeing Haldir slyly. "Where are we?" asked Krystal, slightly confused. "You are in Lothlorien," said Haldir, smiling softly. He whistled and two elves approached from off to the side. "Give these ladies quarters to rest in and get this poor beast untacked and cooled off." The elves nodded and helped the two girls up. "We'll see YOU later, girl!" said the two girls, studying Haldir and I next to each other. They were taken away and Legolas explained what Cindil had said and I felt Haldir's grip tighten around me. He spun me around and looked me in the eye, "Don't ever believe something like that, unless I say it myself. You know I love you." I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Yes, Pooky, I know I'm your little cuddle bear." Then, I playfully bit him on the ear. Haldir yelped and let me go. I ran off into the forest, giggling all the way. "Frisky are we?" asked Haldir, mischief in his eyes as he took off after. "Ready or not, here I come, Princess!"  
  
*Sorry it took so long. I was busy with schoolwork and my friends. Ta-Da! In with new people and out with Cindil! I PROMISE it will get funnier soon! I hope to begin writing another romance story with JUST Elves! Pleaz R&R for me! I love you all!! 


	15. A DreamNO WAY!

A SLIGHT twist for this chapter! Enjoy it!  
  
A Dream.NO WAY? Haldir and I continued running through the forest and laughing at each other's antics. We came to a hill and I climbed as fast as I could, but not fast enough. When I reached the top, Haldir tackled me and together we tumbled down onto a patch of beautiful wildflowers, every color imaginable decorated them. I ended up on the bottom and Haldir straddled my hips, pinning my arms on either side of my head. My hair was spread over the grass above my head and a small grin of satisfaction was plastered on my face. Haldir smirked and leaned down for a kiss, but before his lips touched mine, I sat up abruptly in bed and stared around the room. I felt my forehead and sighed. "It was just a dream," I whispered. A small ruffle of the sheets and a head of messy braided blond hair told me I was wrong. "Not exactly," said Haldir, sitting up next to me and hugging me gently. I looked up at him with a questioning look and he smiled down at me. "You'll see in the morning," was all he said as he pushed me down on the bed and captured my lips with his. The next morning, I woke early and dressed quickly, but paused to look in the mirror. I wore a dark red tunic and silver leggings, pulled together by a leather belt. I stared mindlessly at my reflection and didn't even realize Haldir now stood behind me with his hands on my hips. Only when he bit me on the neck did I snap back to reality. I met his eyes in the mirror and they were intense, steely gray with wisdom. He stepped away towards the door at my left, his right hand trailing from my hip, along my lower backed and slipping away one finger at a time. I watched his movements closely. No words needed to be said between us; we knew what the other was saying. A small nod of him head told me what he wanted and I followed him obediently. Downstairs, Legolas sat with Cindil AND Sierra! I could see they had been talking to Legolas by the way the elf was trying to clear his ears. I pounced Sierra and she squealed loudly. We stood up and assumed very stupid looking yoga posses. Sierra hissed and growled at me. I barked, tumbled sideways and screeched, "SHEKAW!" Haldir and Legolas exchanged rather disturbed looks while Cindil laughed her ass off! "What was that?" asked Haldir, confused by my words. "You mean 'shekaw'? It's an exclamation word. You know, like 'darn' or 'argh'?" The elves looked at each other and shrugged. "Well Denee, I see you slept with him again," said Cindil, smiling. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I didn't even know he was there. I just woke up and there he was," I explained. Haldir stepped forward and stopped the conversation. "I can explain that. You fell asleep on the horse you were riding and I took you to your room. That's when Sierra showed up." Haldir patted the top of Sierra's head. "Later that night, you were having a nightmare and I heard you scream about Sierra and a girl named Krystal." I met his eyes and was calmed by the tenderness I found. "So, Sierra, have you met anyone yet? Anyone special?" I asked, smirking at her. She returned my smirk and turned to face a dimly lit corner of the room. An elf stepped towards us; his robes were orange in color, setting off the color of his hair. It was dark brown, almost chocolatey. His eyes were gray/brown and soft to look into. "Denee, meet Elrohir, Elrond's son." Elrohir smiled down on me and nodded his head. "I suppose this is your mate, Haldir? The one you've told me about?" asked Elrohir, innocently. "MATE!?!" I thought, glaring at the blond elf. Haldir glanced nervously at me and nodded to the brune elf. Elrohir lifted a lock of my hair out of my face to get a better look. He must have liked what he saw because he smiled and said, "You choose well, old friend." He kissed Sierra and left. I looked at Haldir and he read my expression clearly. We needed to talk!  
  
*Ah-HA!!! Got you! I had dreamed Cindil was gone but she's not. And I'm sorry about screwing with Tolkien's story, but the real Sierra LOVES Elrohir. Next chapter, a SPECIAL dance for the boys and after that, only a few more chapters till we leave Lothlorien! Pleaz R&R and god bless! 


	16. A Girl's Day Out!

Sorry it took so long folks! Here ya go!  
  
A Girl's Day Out!  
  
The three cowgirls: Cindil, Sierra and Denee and their new friend Laicalasse decided to spend the day by themselves, getting to know one another and sharing funny stories. We were all nearly red-faced as I told them about the talk I had with Haldir and the way he winced every time I had raised my voice. Sierra and Cindil told stories about school and the rides we had all been on together. ".and then, Cindil went to make Ditto go faster, and he started crow-hopping and bucking! God, It was hilarious!" Cindil sat there, a ticked off look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Laicalasse laughed; the sound was musical. "Oh yeah, Sierra?" said Cindil. "Well, I remember one time when Dan threw you and you landed on the barbed-wire fence. Your pants were split wide open and Edward had never laughed so hard." I suppressed my giggles the best I could as Sierra growled and barked at Cindil, then tackled her. Laicalasse and I watched the two girls on the floor with amusement. When Sierra was satisfied, she got up and sat back down; Cindil did the same. We all smiled at each other and started laughing. The boys were busy elsewhere, giving us our time alone. Now, we had time to do whatever we liked. "Now what?" asked Cindil, looking around at us. "Well," said Laicalasse, curiously, "I've always wanted to know how you dance in your world." The three cowgirls looked at one another and grinned. "Okay," said Sierra. We spent the next two hours teaching Laicalasse how to dance to songs like "Whenever, Wherever" and "Eyes like yours" by Shakira. She caught on fast and was soon looking like she had danced with us for years. "I've got an idea," said Cindil, signaling for us to huddle up. "How about we make up a routine and perform for the boys?" Sierra looked at Cindil quizzically. "You really think we should do that?" she asked. Cindil nodded, "Yeah! Come on. You're not scared, are you?" Sierra, Laicalasse and I shook our head. "Good," she said, grinning evilly and rubbing her hands together. "Let's get started." ******* Haldir, Elrohir, Legolas and Lassarion were walking towards the Great Hall after their long ride. They had been out helping keep the pesky orcs from entering the woods. Now, all they wanted was to find the girls and relax. They found us quickly, sitting around a small table. Each in turn approached their girl and gave them hugs. "Well, are you boys tired?" asked Cindil, looking rather evil. The four elves nodded in agreement. "Good," said Cindil, "We've got something to show you." The four boys looked at each other, fearful looks on their faces. "Uh-oh!" They said as we dragged them away, laughing evilly. We threw them onto a mound of stacked pillows and exited through a door on the right to get changed. The four elves glanced at each other nervously. "I am too afraid to ask what they want to show us," said Legolas, curling up on his pillow-perch, eyes wide with fear. "Me too," said Lassarion and Haldir. "Me three," said Elrohir, his eyes fixed on the sheer curtain that covered the doorway we had entered. We came out within seconds, dressed in blue genie pants and peasant tops. The music came on and we began dancing to "Eyes Like Your". The guys were surprised at first, but then they calmed down and enjoyed the show. When we finished our performance, The boys clapped and applauded. I was immediately tackled and I screeched, " AAHHH!! A MAD POOKY-ELF IS ATTACKING ME!!!" Haldir laughed and rolled over on his back. By now, Legolas had Cindil pinned to the floor, Lassarion and Laicalasse and Elrohir and Sierra were kissing in the corners of the room. I lay with my back pressing into Haldir's chest and his hands on my stomach. "God! How I love this elf!"  
  
*Awe! I SWEAR it will be funnier. Next chapter, good-bye.Haldir? And Lorien? Maybe! Pleaz R&R for me! 


	17. GoodBye, My Love!

Here it is! Chapter 19!!!  
  
Good-bye, My Love!  
  
I stood in my room, shoving clean clothes into my duffel bag. I bit down on my tongue and choked back the tears as best I could. We were leaving today and I only had half an hour to say good-bye to Haldir. Sierra and I had both been real upset, having to leave behind the Elves we loved. Haldir had been on duty that morning and hadn't heard about our time of departure. It was nearly noon and he would be back soon and hearing about the fellowship. Sierra had spent all morning with Elrohir and I was left alone in my room, crying. The door suddenly flew open behind me and Haldir came in, looking rather shaken. His eyes were puffy and red from his resisting to cry. But as he ran towards me, they spilled forward, leaving silver paths down his pale cheeks. We embraced and sank to the floor, sobbing and kissing each other. He ran his fingers through my long hair and looked fondly at me. "I am so sorry, Melamin," said Haldir, hugging me close to him and stroking my back. "I don't want to leave you, Haldir. I'll be heart broken," I said tearfully. "You must," he said, sadly. "The fellowship needs you to help them. You are one of the keys to completing this quest." I nodded and we both stood up. He lifted my chin with one hand until our eyes met. He leaned in closer to me, his breath tickled my cheeks. "I will always be with you, my love, for you are more beautiful than all the stars in the heavens." He smiled and dipped me back, supporting my lower back with one arm. He kissed me and licked my left ear. I shivered and he set me upright again. "Hurry," he said, turning towards the door. The fellowship is waiting for you." Once my things were in order, I joined the fellowship down by the river. Galadriel was giving out gifts and I took my place between Sierra and Cindil. The three of us got new bridles made of white leather and decorated with gold and mithril. We also received new blankets to use on the horses. They were silver and blue with mithril trim. Then, Elrohir approached Sierra with something in his hand: It was a ring! The mithril band had an emerald set in it and glittered beautifully. I didn't see Haldir anywhere and was beginning to worry when I saw him duck under some branches of a tree. He approached my and smiled. "Close your eyes," he said. I did and felt him rest something cold around my neck. When his hands were gone, I opened my eyes and saw a gorgeous hand crafted mithril necklace. The metal was woven and about and inch and a half wide. A blue leaf-shaped stone rested in the center, sparkling like a diamond. "I made it myself," he said, shyly. "You do not think it is horrible do you?" I was speechless. "Haldir, It's absolutely beautiful!" He smiled softly and shrugged. I hugged him and didn't want to let go. I love you so much, Haldir!  
  
*I know it's not funny, but it's very cute! Next Chapter, we leave. What about the horses!?! Read and find out! 


	18. Love's Last Words

What will happen? Here you go!  
  
Love's Last Words  
  
After Haldir left to help load the boats, I found Cindil arguing with the healer. "No! You can't use that," she shrieked. "Horses don't DO drugs!" The healer just shook his head and replied, "Your horses need to be asleep in order for them to travel comfortably." He was holding a bottle of something and looking directly at Ditto, Tiny and Tess? What was Tess doing here? Her sorrel coat was speckled with white and her four-inch tail added to her cuteness. By now, the healer had untied Ditto and led him towards a very large boat with a ramp. A sheet was lying on the ground and Ditto stepped onto it. The bottle was placed under Ditto's nose and he took a long wuff. Suddenly, his head shot up and his legs wobbled under him. He stumbled around a bit before falling dead over, snoring loudly. Tiny and Tess whinnied at him; sounded almost like laughter. "Oh yeah, Shorty," I said, looking at Tiny. "Guess what? You're next!" Her ears swiveled forward and she whickered, wide-eyed. Tiny and Tess went the same way: falling over, fast asleep and then dragged up the ramp by several elves. It was time to go and I didn't see Sierra. Then, Elrohir spoke to the healer and the same elves began unpacking Tess. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I asked. Elrohir turned and smiled down at me. "Sierra has decided to stay here and wait for the evil to pass." My jaw dropped and I wanted to cry. Elrohir walked away and I bid Laicalasse and Lassarion good-bye. They both had tears in their eyes and we hugged and I walked towards the large boat containing Ditto and Tiny. Cindil was already in and waiting for me. I felt someone's hand grasp mine and I turned to find myself staring into Haldir's beautiful gray eyes. He smiled and lowered me into the boat. But then he pulled me back up and kissed me softly. We pulled apart slowly and he whispered, "When you reach the Anduin River, read the inscription on the underside of this." His fingers caressed the cold metal and then were gone. As I knelt on the bottom of the boat, his fingers slipped from mine and we were moving. I looked back as I paddled until the hazy mist consumed Haldir's form, hand raised in a parting wave.  
  
As Cindil and I paddled along, the horses next to us snored and dozed next to us. Ditto was rolled over on his back, his left back leg twitched and kicked a little, hitting Cindil directly in the forehead. "OUCH," the girl howled. Legolas looked back and frowned. "Melamin?" called the elf, worried, "Are you all right?" Cindil held the place where a bruise began to appear and nodded. I grinned a little and then remembered what Haldir had said. Carefully, I unfastened the necklace and turned it over. Carved into the mithril was the inscription, "Love Lives Forever!" I smiled and kissed the blue stone in the middle. My love for him was everlasting and true. "DENEE!" came Cindil's voice from reality. I then realized we were flouting down the river, spinning around in circles. I quickly grabbed my ore and tried to stop the boat from its dizzying ride, much to the amusement of four very annoying hobbits and a stupid dwarf. Turns out, we tried to stop the boat too quickly and nearly went headlong into the rushing water. " Ils es tres stupid!" I screamed and the hobbits howled with laughter. I didn't seem long before Tiny began to stir and open her eyes. Luckily, we reached Amon Hen. 'Thank god' I thought, unloading my stuff and going off to find a tree to sleep in.  
  
* I'm sorry it took so long. I'm nearly done with this one and I'll let you know when I have the next installment. You know what to do! 


	19. IT'S YOU!

I'm almost done! Don't forget: If you like Haldir romances, read my other story, 'Forgotten   
Past'. Thanx and here you go!  
  
IT'S YOU!!!!  
  
I foraged for the perfect spot for a nap and finally found a shady tree to sit under.   
Aragorn and Cindil had unloaded the horses and were now having a polite conversation. 'Very   
unlike Cindil,' I thought, closing my eyes and dozing off. The sound of the waterfall was   
relaxing and I was so close to sleep when I heard my name being called. "DENEE! CINDIL!" I sat   
up straight and looked around. Legolas was looking off into the distance from which we had come.   
I got up and walked towards him. "A friend of yours approaches," he said quietly, smiling.   
I heard the slightest sound of horse's hooves and saw a flash of silver among the trees.   
Out of the treeline burst Laicalasse on her white stallion, Norolen. She smiled when she saw us   
and urged her mount closer. She rode with nothing but a small blanket on her horse's back and   
she wore a green tunic and leggings.  
  
I stared at her in amazement.   
"What in the name of Figwit are you doing here!?!" screamed Cindil. She looked half-way  
in shock. Laicalasse beamed and patted her horse's neck.  
"I want to go with you. I have never been on an adventure and what a better way to go on  
one then with my friends."  
Cindil and I exchanged looks and glared at her.  
"It will be dangerous, my lady," said Legolas sternly. "We already must risk our two   
female companions and are nervous." Laicalasse snorted and replied.  
"I'm coming whether you like it or not."  
Gimli mumbled under his breath and I could just understand 'stuborn elf' among all the  
growling. I wacked him over the head with my hat and scurried up the tree I had been sitting   
under. He cursed in Dwarvish and threatened me. I threw a pinecone at him and yelled.  
"Tet 'tuoa!" I said, getting laughter from Cindil. She knew what I was saying. Gimli   
growled and pulled out his axe.  
"Come down here and say that to me, little one!"  
I laughed and hung upside down, just out of his reach. Legolas chuckled and clapped his  
for the show of mockery. I stuck my tongue at Gimli and giggled evily. He wuffed and stalked away  
in anger. I climbed down a little until I found a branch I could sleep on. It didn't take long   
for me to fall asleep and I was soon out cold.   
I dreampt about Haldir and what the future held   
for us. I saw Haldir dying at Helms Deep, a deadly blow from an orc's sword had pierced through   
his armour and he lay, bleeding. Another image of me over his body, mourning my loss and being  
killed by an arrow. Both of us lay still, the light in our eyes gone. I saw Cindil and Legolas  
crying and walking away. Tiny stood over my body, head hung in sadness. I jumped up and nearly  
fell out of my tree. Everything was silent and I couldn't see anything but the three horses on  
the lake shore. Then, I spotted Frodo and Sam in a cannoe, paddling towards the opposite shore. I  
realized what had happened and jumped off of my branch. I sprinted through the trees to where  
Gimli, Legolas and Cindil stood, watching Aragorn say goodbye to Boromir. The Gondorian man   
smiled when he saw me and motioned for me to come over. I did and Aragorn rose to leave.   
"Take this," said Boromir, handing me a large leather pouch. "Don't let anyone else see what   
it is." I nodded and left. Aragorn came back and spoke to Boromir. I began to pray as Aragorn  
watched our companion die. When I opened my eyes, tears escaped from the corners and spilled   
down my cheeks. Legolas put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. I saw Laicalasse  
on the other side of the clearing, saying an Elvish prayer.   
We placed Boromir's body in a canoe and watched it disappear over the nearby waterfall.  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched him go. Legolas came up from behind and rested his   
hands on my shoulders. I reached up and touched one of them for comfort then bowed by head. He   
placed a small kiss on the back of my neck and went off to find Cindil.   
I looked down at the pouch in my hand and decided to open it. Inside was a wooden flute   
with beautiful carvings of horses on it. I put the mouth piece to my lips and blew a single note.  
It was sweet and perfect, but one must wonder why a man from Gondor made a flute that looked like  
it had come from Rohan? I reached back inside the pouch and found a slip of parchment left inside.  
I pulled it out and looked at it. Musical notes were written on it, as if for a song. Using my   
knowledge of flutes i soon had the notes figured out. I smiled and put the two gifts away. Looking  
up, I saw Laicalasse holding out Tiny's reins to me and smiling. I took them and looked for Cindil.   
She was with Legolas and had Ditto with her. Aragorn stood near the trees and was looking off into  
the distance. I winked at Laicalasse and she giggled as we both mounted up onto our horses.   
"Come on, boys!" we said, walking our horses into the trees.   
"We can't let Merry and Pippin down," I said, sternly.  
Cindil mounted up on Ditto and followed us. Legolas smiled and ran after us. Gimli and Aragorn  
soon joined us and the girls and i picked up the pace a little. Just as we were getting going, I turned   
and Tiny reared up as I shouted,  
"Viva le Fellowship!"  
The End........not really!  
  
*This isn't the last posting for this particular story. I'll let y'all know when I get the sequel out  
for this one and I'll also have the translations for all the french I used. R&R pleaz and thanx y'all. 


	20. Author's Note! VERY IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,  
  
  
  
*Okay folks! Here's the last author's note/ chapter for this story. I've posted  
the first chapter of the sequel to "Of Elves and Cowgirls". The story is called  
"Of Elves and Cowgirl: The Two Couples". I know it's not a very good title  
but I will do. The first chapter has a little bit of humor and a new character (or one returning?)  
Anyways, now ya'll don't have to wait for it anymore! Happy Reading!  
  
Sincerely,  
Zoraka~~~ The Elven Vixen ^.^ 


End file.
